Consuming Pain
by atemfan1
Summary: SasukexOC SasukeOC I wasn't afraid of him exactly. I feared that I wasn't the one, and Sasuke wouldn't care anyway. Uchiha, don't kill me for trying to draw you away... am I? One-shot.
1. Consuming Pain

That guy with the duck-ass hair confessed to me.

I'll trade my life with Sakura Haruno any day.

Not that there's anything wrong with Uchiha.

But I was scared that if he ever liked me, i'd just lead him to nowhere, and he wanted to be led to _power_.

I just didn't understand. Sakura could've made Sasuke a better deal.

I'd imagine Sakura wearing my dull black hair, Sasuke's attitude toward her (or me) would be a rude awakening.

Too bad that'll never happen.

* * *

"The tundras." Correct.

"Correct, class dismissed." School's over already?

I glumly grabbed my things, on my way out the door.

"Hey," I touched the shoulder of a random guy. He reluctantly turned to me, his look indifferent. "Why's school out so early?"

"It's only half an hour earlier.' Scoffed the guy, flipping his brown hair. "Maybe the teachers thought it was too nice of a day to waste."

I nodded with an 'oh' and started to walk ahead.

"Oh, hold up." I stopped, giving full attention to the boy. "The other students are gonna hang out to get something to eat. Wanna go?"

"Um, sure?" It's not like I had this booked social life, but I bet that would be a fun life. "Just let me – ah!"

"You're coming no matter what!" exclaimed a girl, linking her arm through mine, forcefully dragging me out of the school.

"Karin! I said I was going!" I assured her, still allowing her to pull me, at least I didn't have to fight walking. Karin was doing it for me. But I just wanted to check something out before I left, but I guess it can wait. It's not as important as it seems.

"Hey," Karin poked me, I barely responded with a simple glance in the eye. "Why aren't you eating?"

"I could ask you the same thing," I mumbled. "I save money this way. I wanna get a new book. Besides, it's not like I don't have food at home."

Karin 'hmph'ed. "You're just pissed school's over."

Nailed it. "Yeah…" I diverted my attention to the ramen bar. "Guys—check it out."

The majority of students that were with us turned. There was this blond dude stuffing ramen in his mouth bowl after bowl – a bottomless stomach. I was that way too, before I found out what a scale was used for.

"What the hell…" muttered a guy next to me. "How the hell can he afford all that?"

"He can't." I stated. "He's probably going to ask us for money right now." He didn't look rich, and I didn't look like I judged a book by its cover.

"HEY!" Yelled said person. Did he have to walk to _our_ table, when where having a _private_ conversation with _our_ group? And I mean, not taking anything to a personal level. "Do you guys have any—whoa! I've seen you guys before! I just… I know you're Ichizawa Naoki!" The brunette. "Souen Karin! The fast runner!" He scratched the back of his head before turning to me. "You're that girl who was almost as smart as Sakura-chan… Kotoko?"

_Beautiful_. "No, Uzamaki Naruto. I'm Chiori _Komaki_."

" Don't worry, I'll get your name someday!"

"Believe it!" Both of us said it. Guess who had more enthusiasm?

"Where are your headbands?" Asked Naruto. _At the cleaners. _"Don't you have them?"

"No," Naoki said firmly. "We chose not to."

"But we're just as good as you," Smirked Karin. "We can be ninjas anytime we want."

I sighed. "But we're not, for various reasons."

Naruto's eyes widened with every passing word. "Whoa. How about one of you guys spar with me now?"

I shook my head. "I'll pass." I stood up; it's already been an hour.

"H-hey! W-where are you going!?" Asked Karin, sounding like she was the baby and I was the older sister.

"I'm kinda late." But my destination didn't have a late bell or anything. "My usual place after school."

"But we have no homework."

"So?" I asked impatiently.

"Oh," Karin said slyly. "I get it."

I kept my cool, like I didn't care. "What do you mean?"

My friend smirked. "Just, have fun."

Weirdo. "Whatever." I rolled my eyes. "Bye, everyone!"

* * *

Oh, Karin was right. I didn't have any homework. Then what the hell am I supposed to do here? Train? What do I have to train for? I'm no ninja! Ah! Everything's going so fast!

Then again, I _am_ at the training grounds.

I sat at my usual spot, leaning against my shady tree. I let out a low sigh.

"You came here later than usual." Ooh, someone's pissy at someone else.

I stood up, trying to keep myself light. I didn't want to become an interruption to anyone.

"Komaki, I'm talking to you."

I jumped. It sent a sparkle of fear down my spine. "Oh," I managed to choke. "I'm sorry."

My hands close to my chest, slowly turning around. He was against my tree, hands in the home of his pockets.

"What happened?" That rock-hard face. _Ugh_.

"Um, class let out early, so I went out with my classmates."

"Oh?" Was he expecting to hear more?

"That's about it."

"Isn't there more?" The person walked closer to me; I was afraid that if I stepped back even an inch, he's just come to me faster.

"Um, N-Naruto asked for some money, for his Ramen." Am I seriously stuttering!? I feel like that Hyuga girl who's got that crush on Naruto! But damn, this guy here…

_Uchiha Sasuke. _

He smirked. "You're smart enough." I think he means that I'm smart enough not to offer Naruto money…?

I think that ended the conversation, because he started kicking the tree back and forth. What a relief. I even swore that I was sweating.

After watching Sasuke's sharp reflexes, I looked toward the direction of my house. I should be getting home.

I felt a hand envelope my wrist, tugging lightly. It seemed mild and no way to hurt me, but I still snatched my hand away sharply, holding it to my chest.

"!!"

"I just wanted to ask you," His voice was low. "If you wanted me to walk you home."

I stared at his downcast face. Had I, struck a nerve? In short, did I… hurt his feelings?

I didn't think that it was impossible, just the cause—that I actually did it.

"I-I'm sorry!" I exclaimed hurriedly. "I was just startled-" Shock. "Oh,"

Stuttering horribly was one thing, and the fact that I was still talking was also in the category. Only worse, I had no idea how to stop it, so I shut my mouth and waited.

"Whatever." He said. He's back in character!

"Oh, I'm sorry, I must-"

"Just go home." He ordered coldly.

Flustered by all means, an abundant amount of possible replies came to my thoughts.

_'I—I really am sorry!'_ The easiest one.

_'It's not entirely bad.'_ I'm not that cold.

_'Please, Sasuke! Talk to me! I really would like you to—'_

"Fine." The quietness in my voice amazed me.

"Hn."

The thoughts in my head caused me not to think straight as I stomped away. I wanted to resolve whatever was going on, yet I wanted to get out of this hell hole as soon as possible. I wanted to plead to Sasuke's face, and I wished that I had the raw power to hit him all the way to the forest and back.

But, was it me, or was the forest getting darker?

I've never been out this late alone.

I listened to the forest grounds with rapt attention.

Utter silence.

I started running, dashing in the midst.

Going home was the least of my worries, just getting out of the forest—I was lost.

Suddenly, something entangled my foot. I tumbled down some type of slope, because air was going though and past my body, and fast.

"Ah!"

With as sickly _thud_, I squinted and thought myself over.

An earth coating made my face unhealthy. There were minor splinters pricking every part of my body. Like how they stick pins in one's body for therapy—only this was uncalled for.

I think my left hand was the worst. I think a two-centimeter thick stick impaled through my palm. Yes—I'm considering that's the reason my hand is all sticky red.

It sounds like I'm exaggerating, but think. A small fall can't harm an agile ninja—something I'm not.

I started choking a sob. People have been in worse situations than this, but, that was me.

"I should've just gone home with Sasuke," I murmured. Talking to myself, that was another trait of mine. "It would have saved pain.

"I did want him to walk me home, or just talk to me." I silently admitted. The way I blurt out stupid things, like 'I'm sorry!' It's because I'm just nervous.

I relaxed my expression, trying to make both pains subside…

* * *

He didn't understand why he still bothered to go after her. She's weak, and as far as it went, quiet.

But the devastation that blew him the most?

Chiori Komaki was _afraid_ of him.

But why? He never ignored her—even when she wouldn't shut up saying, _'I'm sorry!_' Like he did with the other girls back at school—If he still remembered it.

"K-Komaki," he breathed, finally catching up to her.  
Did she fall? She's a mess! Unconscious too! Should he take her to the hospital? Probably not, nothing was too deep that he couldn't handle— excluding her left palm.

Scooping the girl—as gently as possible—into his arms, walked away from the scene.

He should not have let her go, running away like a little child. He realized that at the last moment, that Komaki was a reckless girl, who couldn't control herself, and lets her emotions decide her turmoil.

_Idiot_.

The girl started to stir. Maybe she just took a nap or something.

"Mhm," Sasuke on the side, thought it was adorable how she woke up. "Sasuke… Sasuke?"

She was calling _him_.

"Annoying, interrupting me during my training." He muttered. Should he have said that?

"I'm here," He decided to say after multiple thoughts rambling in his head. "How do you feel?" Was he, soothing her? Trying to make everything better?

"Alright." Lie. "S-Sasuke, put me down!" she whined. "I'm too heavy."

"You just got up from whatever happened back there, and I'm wasting my time saving you, and you're worried about something as stupid as that?"

The poor Uchiha's head hurt. Going from comforting to the usual Sasuke attitude was killing him.

"I—I just want you to—" Not worry?

"I would've left you in the forest if I didn't care." He said, a small pink penciling his cheeks.

"Oh," There. That seemed to put her more at ease. "Sasuke, I'd prefer if you didn't take me home. I'd prefer somewhere quiet, I mean—if you can, or do I need to go to the hospital?"

Well, they would have to go to the hospital. She could have a bunch of things wrong with her right now. All Sasuke could point out now was that her body was numb from the accident.

"My house afterwards." He finally said.

Komaki squeaked.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to you." Sasuke assured. "Promise."

"Sure?" Komaki, Komaki, what did he just tell you?

"Yeah," he muttered vaguely.

"Thank you," Komaki smiled. She had ten dimples. Snuggling into Sasuke's chest, she spoke faintly. "When I get better, I'd like it if you would… walk me home."

Sasuke stared at Komaki, he light breathing assumed she was sleeping again. Sleeping, peacefully, in his arms.

Is she, not afraid anymore?

No, maybe just a little cautious.

But it's a start.

But it's hope, maybe trust.

_Walk her home? Sure._

_

* * *

_

**Thank you for reading! I had the urge to post this crappy work after I heard Naruto will be on the Disney channel next month!**

**Give me tips, criticism, flames are okay, but you'll kill my soul inside.**

**But I'll learn to get up!**

**BTW: Karin in this story, was honestly an OC, not the one that's all fan-girl on Sasuke! **

**Thank yous again. And thank you narutopedia.**


	2. Beginning's Voice

**Bonus one-shot of the beginning.....**

* * *

Who the heck was this girl? Was she a foreigner? Because he never met her before.

Her hair was a dull shade of black, yet the tip of her head was slightly browned, possibly due to sunlight.

Her eyes should be brown, as far as he could see, the glare from her glasses was blocking.

"Chiori-san?" Haruno's hair wasn't hard to distinguish, and it showed too much personality, unlike Chiori's. "Can you please move, so I can sit next to Sasuke-kun?"

There was some type of sweetness in that girls voice

Chiori eyes Sasuke for a split second. "Him? But I'm all settled here." She gestured to the desk; supplies neatly organized.

"Oh, that's such a cute headband, Chiroi-san!" Was she straining not to blow up or something? "I think it's supposed to shine in the bright, over there!" She pointed to a front desk. Chiori pouted, touching the plastic headband sitting on top of her head.

"Tell you what," Chiori turned to face Sakura completely, crossing her legs and folding her hands in a business-like manner. "Take this desk, tomorrow."

At that moment, the Sensei told Sakura class was about to start, and she had to find a seat. Sasuke saw Chiori suppress a smirk as Sakura huffed, giving away a glare before sitting in the back of the room.

"Hmph." The Bittersweet kind of sweet.

"Short distance running today," Iruka-sensei said. "One mile."

Sasuke didn't really care; he knew he was going to outrun everybody.

"We're running today—I assume you'll make it first?"

Damn straight.

Chiori did her best trying to sound impassive. Pretty good, actually. But he decided to glare in response.

"I—I'm not competition. But my friend, Souen Karin, is pretty fast." Sasuke squinted his eyes in annoyance. "I'm sorry for talking." No sarcasm intended. "But I'd like to—forget it." What was she going to say? "Dude!"

Chiori made goofy grin. Very Dobe like. "Oh wow! Your glare, it's like your trademark or something!" What?

Bi-polar?

* * *

Sasuke had been watching Chiori for eight minutes now. She's been putting up a good fight, but she was still slow. She was trudging to stay away from the back of the group. She looked fatigued, but no intention of going down, she picked herself up if she felt like she was about to fall.

"Come on, Komaki!" Sasuke turned, she must've been Souen. Dark, curly hair, dark brown eyes. "Do you want that dammed headband or not?"

Excuse her, dammed?

"I don't know anymore!" Was a strained voice, in response.

"Don't tell me that!" Souen put her hand on her chin in thought. "My Kami, Komaki! Haruno's almost there!"

That little piece of information was true; and it gave Chiori a sudden burst of energy.

"Dammit, Karin!" Bellowed Chiori, speeding past the point of the track. Losing her balance, she clumsily tripped, landing at the edge of Sasuke's feet.

"My bad." Mumbled the now sheepish girl. "M-my glasses! Where are they?" She touched her face with her hand, feeling no plastic material. "Karin! Look around!"

"_Shit_," Muttered Souen, about three feet from Chiori. "Komaki, they're broken."

Chiori's eyes widened as she heard this. And the fact that cracked tiny pieces of glass and plastic being heard just made it worse. Far worse.

"No, NO, _No_."

"I'm sorry. I stepped on them."

Chiori instantly pushed herself up from the ground. That was a bored tone. Who said that? Nara Shikamaru.

Chiori, turned her face to the boy. "Oh."

"Is that all?"

"Maybe not…" Her voice sounded so, ghostly. "You're, Shikamaru, right?" Nod. "Shikamaru, you… _ass_!" She pushed him. She was weak from the run, but Shikamaru allowed himself to falter. "Do _you_ need glasses?" Ranted Chiori. "Well, that makes two of us! How could you—this?"

"Komaki, calm down!" Souen pulled her away from the boy. "The nurse might help."

Chiori, Still refusing, had to let Souen resort to dragging her to the office.

* * *

Back in the classroom, everyone was scribbling notes down, while the teacher was half a page ahead of them, using the wide board in the room. The only sounds uttered were graphite and chalk taps.

But everything stopped, as the door creaked open.

"I have a pass," Chiori shut the door in the quietest possible manner.

The Sensei nodded and returned to what everyone else was doing.

Chiori shrugged, tossing her pass to the teacher's desk, and heading to her own.

Sasuke was diverting his onyx eyes back and forth. Board. Paper. Write. But the pulsating wave stopped, as he observed the girl.

She squinted her eyes to the board, was she really that near-sighted? No one else seemed to notice her.

Then she tried looking at Sasuke's notes. But she was keeping a far distance, so it didn't do much help.

To Sasuke, she better stop trying to help herself if it's not getting anywhere. It was _annoying_. "Here," He sighed, pushing over his notebook with his hand. "I'm almost done. Just hurry up.

Chiori stared at the notes for a questionable moment. "Thanks."

She smiled sincerely. Not out of the fact that he was Uchiha Sasuke, but that he was helping her out.

And his gain, he got a chance to better observe Chiori. Her note-taking was quick, as opposed to her stamina running.

Her glasses were presumably unable for use, so her face was bare, if you didn't count the stray bands perking out of her headband.

Her eyes were definitely a clear dark shade of brown.

"Here," That pushed Sasuke out of his thoughts. Chiori pushed the notes to the center of the desk. "Just write. I can still—"

She must've said 'copy' as she shifted her chair closer to the Uchiha.

That got some—fan—girls to notice.

"Lefty." She added, waving her pencil with her left hand.

Sasuke tried to stare at the board again.

Komaki tried to avoid death glares.

"Am I… _red_?" Whispered Chiori to Sasuke after many minutes passed them. "my face, I mean."

"No," he responded curtly, for only Chiori to hear. "Why?"

"Weird." She mumbled thoughtfully. "But I feel so, warm."

"You must've taught yourself to hide emotions like now, with out even knowing."

Chiori wrote down a few full definitions before responding. "Did you… teach yourself?"

Sasuke flinched. "Hn."

That was the first time he 'hn'ed at her. She quickly understood, and resumed to scribbling on the margin of her paper.

"Sorry," She said. "It's just—you're the first person I've talked to in a long time about my emotions."

This girl was a puzzle with a missing piece. One minute, she's apologetic, then laughable, pissed, and 'I just don't know.' But her face always shows that she wants someone to talk to. But never asks, she waits until it's safe.

"But, it's for the best! Right?" Chiori smiled, as she left the room once class ended.

Chiori, are you, _afraid_ to show your true emotions?

* * *

"Chiori-san, didn't you say that I could sit here yesterday?"

Chiori's stuff was piled up neatly on the desk instead of its spread out pattern.

"You're right." Chiori's tone was not mad nor cheerful, just airy. "My mistake."

Sasuke knew it wasn't a mistake.

Chiori swept all of her things in one arm, letting it lean in-between her ribs and arm. She stood up from her chair, facing the now smug Haruno Sakura. "All yours."

Iruka-sensei called the pink-haired one from his desk. "I just graded your last assignment, would you come here, please?" It must've been 'Grade A' work.

The girl nodded and sauntered away.

Chiori sighed. "Guess this is goodbye." You're just moving your seat. Sasuke thought about how she talked to him today. Her voice was more out than in.

"It was fun talking to you," She continued. "Oh, I wish we could talk like before more often. I wish your voice was embedded in my mind forever." Sasuke was now doubting whether or not she was a girl with a fetish over him or not. Fan girl, or she's just a little crazy today. "But since you don't talk much…" She trailed off glumly.

"Well, later!" She shouldn't exclaim like that, all happy in the next millisecond. "See ya, um…"

She seemed reluctant on how to address the boy.

"Sasuke," He finally spoke.

"Oh," Her face was now genuinely lighting up because the Uchiha allowed him to be called by his first name. "Okay! Bye, Sasuke!"

She set of with one last sincere smile; she had ten dimples.

She brushed shoulders with Haruno's and sat in the first empty seat she saw.

"Hi," She cocked her head to the side, staring at the boy next to him. "Naoki, right?" Sasuke heard her faintly say.

Komaki, she's a crazy girl. But it compelled Sasuke more and more to talk to _her_, to hear _her_ voice, to never forget it.

* * *

**Horrible... sue-ish?**

**I'M SOOOOO SORRY! I SO EPIC FAIL AS A FFIC AUTHOR!**


End file.
